Falling Down
by Sadistic Fox
Summary: Nick Forelli is tired of Liberty City and he snaps, going on a rampage. Incredibly violent, with small bits of humor.I'm not twisted, this is just me letting off steam. READ IT NOW!


Alright, this is my new fic. 'Falling Down'. I lifted the name from the Michael Douglas classic 'Falling Down', and I give them full credit for creating the name. This is quite different from my other fics, I know this. It's a tale of action, humor, and pure insanity. A man who has just had enough and snaps. It doesn't tell much about his back story, but you don't need to know (maybe I'll do a prequel sometime about him?). You can flame me if you wish, I don't care. But review and let me know what you think. I had fun writing this and I hope you have fun reading it.

Nick Forelli was growing more and more impatient. The traffic had kept him on the same street for 30 minutes. He punched his steering wheel in frustration.

"Fuck!! MOVE!" Nick screamed.

His hair had been slicked back earlier, but now it was sticking up all over the place, his tie was loosened, sweat stained his jacket. Then all of a sudden he heard a knock on his window. He looked over to see a shiner holding out a boot to put money in.

"Spare some loose change friend?" The shriner asked, smiling widely.

Nick opened his door and stepped out of the car, the shriner stepped backwards.

"You want something? HUH?" Nick grabbed the shriner by the throat with his left hand and began punching him with the right. The shriner began screaming in pain, his nose was broken. Nick kept punching him until his eye was hanging out of its socket and the shriners face was soft and mushy like pudding. He let the body fall to the ground. Several bystanders looked on, horrified beyond believe.

"What?!" Nick yelled at them.

A cop car pulled up and two police officers stepped out, aiming their guns at Nick.

"Hey officers!" Nick pulled his own desert eagle from his jacket and aimed it at the younger of the two officers. "Don't move or I'll blow his head off!"

"Alright sir, it's ok. Put the gun down, please. We don't want anyone else getting hurt. I'm sure you had a good reason for hitting that man. It's all going to be ok, just put it down." The older officer fought a losing battle to convince Nick.

Nick, not convinced, fired his gun. The young officers head exploded on impact, his brains sprayed the side of the car. Before the senior officer could do anything, Nick blew a hole through his chest. The bullet went through the cops body and into the window of the car, shattering it. The two people's blood spilled onto the road.

Nick walked down the street, looking for a car he liked. Finally he spotted a red banshee with a stripe down the middle. He punched through the drivers side window and grabbed the driver. He pulled him out and threw him to the ground. He put his right foot on the mans throat to hold him down, then he aimed his gun at his head and blew his head off.

"Oh my dear god!" An elderly lady on the street screamed.

"Got a problem?" Nick yelled back at her. She stood stunned and unable to move.

Nick picked up a handful of the dead mans brains and threw it at the old lady. She screamed in horror and keeled over, clutching her heart. Nick laughed heartily as he sat down in the banshee. He pulled out onto the sidewalk and sped off at extremely high speeds. A young lady, probably in her mid twenties, screamed in horror as the car approached.

"Can I get your phone num-" Nick stopped speaking as he ran into the woman, her body completely exploded. "Er... nevermind."

Nick smiled as he heard the sound of sirens approaching. He was glad at an oppuritunity at having some more fun. The police cars pulled up beside Nick, the officer driving aimed his pistol at Nick and fired. Nick quickly ducked, the bullet missed him by inches. Nick swerved his car sharply to the side, ramming into the police car and sending it spinning off the road. The next police cruiser pulled up on the other side of the banshee. Nick opened his door and jumped from his car to the hood of the police car. He landed with a loud thud and almost fell off. He managed to hang on long enough to plunge his fist through the windshield. Glass shards flew into the drivers face, slicing it to pieces, the car swerved off the road and headed for a small pharmacy. Nick dove off just in time, the car slammed into the building and exploded.

Nick brushed off his suit and began walking away from the wrecked car and building. After walking 10 or 15 blocks, Nick saw a man sitting on the ground with a sign reading 'I am a war veteran, please help me feed myself another day'. The man was holding a large bucket. Nick bent down, grabbed his throat, and ripped his trachea out with his bare hands. The man stayed alive just long enough to see Nick's insane eyes smiling at him.

A hooker raised an eyebrow as she saw Nick holding a man's throat in his hands as he was walking down the street whistling a joyful tune.

"What? You see something you like over here or something?!" Nick yelled at her as he threw the inside of the beggars throat at the hooker. She screamed and began to run as fast as she could in her high heels.

"Wait! Don't go! I wanted to give you some business! WAIT!" Nick chased after her and quickly caught up. Her back was still to Nick as he grabbed her head and turned it completely around, snapping her neck. He kissed her dead lips and let her fall to the ground.

Nick turned just in time to see a construction worker swinging a crow bar wildly and screaming.

"I'll kill you you twisted fuck!" The worker screamed at Nick.

Nick laughed and caught the end of the crow bar in his hands as the worker swung it. He snatched it away from him. The worker turned around and began to run.

"I thought you were going to kill me!" Nick screamed after him. He hurled the crow bar with all his might, the end stabbed through the workers back, impaling him and severing his spine. He fell to the ground and a puddle of thick crimson blood formed around his body. Nick continued walking down the abandoned street. Everybody had ran away so the street was empty. Until yet another cop car screeched to a halt inches in front of Nick.

"Hey officer!" Nick said cheerfully.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" The officer yelled in astonishment as he saw Nick's shirt was soaked with blood.

"This blood isn't mine, it belongs to that crow bar wielding freak who-" The cop cut Nick off.

"Shut up! I'll... I'll shoot you man. You killed my friends back there! I don't care if I get suspended, I oughta shoot you right now!" The cop stuttered.

"No, I'll go quietly." Nick said, raising his hands.

The cop looked surprised as he walked over to cuff Nick. As soon as he was within arms reach, Nick grabbed the cop by the head and twisted it all the way around, snapping his neck. He kept twisting until the head popped off. Blood spewed like a fountain from the stump where the mans head once was. Nick looked up and opened his mouth, catching drops of blood like one normally would raindrops.

After Nick satisfied his thirst, he made a strap made of pieces of the decapitated cops shirt. He put the head on the strap and slung it over his shoulder before continuing down the road.

Nick had walked about a mile before the streets started getting populated again. He was walking on the sidewalk and looking at the gridlock traffic in the middle of the street. He stopped as he spotted a purple van... that's right. A PURPLE van. He was horrified. Who would have a van colored purple, it was proposterous. He walked up to the driver's window of the van and looked inside at the driver. He motioned to the driver to roll the window down, he did so.

"Yeah? What do you want, money?" The driver asked.

"No, I was just wondering. Did you buy this van when it was purple?" Nick asked.

"No, it was white when I bought it. I had it painted purple." The man said irritably. "Now what the hell do you want?"

"You look like the rough type of guy, you got one of those pocket knives everyone has?" Nick asked, an idea springing into his head.

"Yeah, why?" The man said, growing more angry.

Nick reached out and punched the man in the nose as hard as he possibly could, shoving the mans nose bone up into his brain, killing him instantly. More civilians screamed. Nick ignored them and pulled the dead driver out. He fished around in the mans pockets, finally finding what he was looking for. He opened up the pocket knife and thrust the blade in the mans belly. He sliced open the mans stomach horizontally, revealing his insides. Nick reached his hands in and grabbed handfuls of blood and guts. He threw onto the side of the van, splattering it red. He repeated this until the once purple van was completely red. He smiled in satisfaction and walked towards the sound of more approaching sirens.

Four police cars screeched to a halt in front of Nick, two cops were in each car. All eight of them had their guns trained on Nick. They all began firing, Nick dove to the side, pulling out his desert eagle in mid air. He fired twice, killing two of the officers. The remaining six kept firing, two bullets hit Nick in his upper leg. He didn't feel it through his insanity. He fired four more shots, each hitting their marks. Two cops were left.

"You two wanna fight to?" Nick asked mockingly, blood flowed from his gun shot wounds.

The two cops dropped their guns and began running. "That's what I thought!"

It wasn't until then that Nick noticed a middle aged woman rolled up in a ball on the sidewalk and crying. Nick walked up to her, his face looked sympathetic.

"What's the matter Ms.?" Nick asked, suddenly sounding sweet. "Had a rough day?"

The woman kept crying, unable to speak.

"WELL NOW IT'S GONNA GET ROUGHER!" Nick kicked her as hard as he could, snapping all of her ribs. She screamed in pain. He stomped on her head over and over again until it was finally crushed under the impact. He brain fell out of her head and rolled onto the pavement. Nick picked it up and crushed it with his hands.

Nick began whistling again and continued walking down the street.

Well theres the first chapter of Nick's rampage through Liberty City.


End file.
